


garbage fire

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: College AU, F/F, F/M, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, a mess, chat fic, no one is cis and straight, no powers au, outdated memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 18:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: barryum added biriswest, lonelyisland, watchmytaillights, and 7 others to the chat.barryum named the chat garbage fire.





	garbage fire

**Author's Note:**

> hey i'm so sorry i truly am  
> anyway thanks to pixi for helping me come up with all the names and some snippets you're amazing 
> 
> names:  
> barry - barryum  
> iris - biriswest  
> oliver - lonelyisland  
> wally - watchmytaillights  
> jesse - isreallyspeedy  
> thea - notreallyspeedy  
> cisco - definitelynotCISco  
> caitlin - snowballin  
> felicity - smoakandmirrors  
> sara - lancelot  
> dig - dig

_14:37_  
**barryum** added **biriswest** , **lonelyisland** , **watchmytaillights** , and **7 others** to the chat.

 **barryum** named the chat **garbage fire**.

 **barryum:**  
this is everyone for right now i think  
**definitelynotCISco:**  
ah yes welcome to the sin bin  
**lonelyisland:**  
is there a purpose or…?  
**barryum:**  
i can't just have a place to talk to my best friends??  
**watchmytaillights:**  
rite bcuz u n ol r just best friends  
**biriswest:**  
wally istg  
**barryum:**  
i mean we've been dating for like eight months now?  
**lonelyisland:**  
yea  
i still remember our first date  
i'm pretty sure iris looked the best  
**barryum:**  
i'd be a offended if it wasn't true  
our girlfriend is the prettiest  
**biriswest:**  
i have to agree  
**watchmytaillights:**  
ok ew  
pls there r chldrn here  
**isreallyspeedy:**  
yea i'm gonna go scrub my eyes brb  
**notreallyspeedy:**  
ill bring the bleach  
**isreallyspeedy:**  
god bless  
**lonelyisland:**  
who thought it was a good idea to add the freshman to the chat  
**biriswest:**  
that's my little brother and your little sister you know  
**lonelyisland:**  
ur point ??  
**caitlinsnow:**  
I'm sorry what is this?  
**smoakandmirrors:**  
babe  
pls  
change your name

 _14:46_  
**barryum** sent a message to “ **bi as hecc** **< 33**.”

 **barryum:**  
did felicity just call cait babe  
because holy guck  
**biriswest:**  
are they finally dating??  
god i hope so  
**lonelyisland:**  
holy guck  
**barryum:**  
stfu queen  
**lonelyisland:**  
yes allen

 _14:47_  
**caitlinsnow** sent a message to “ **garbage fire**.”

 **caitlinsnow:**  
Why?  
Is there something wrong with my name?  
**watchmytaillights:**  
lmao  
**notreallyspeedy:**  
lmao  
**caitlinsnow:**  
Licity?  
**notreallyspeedy:**  
oh my godd  
licity  
**isreallyspeedy:**  
how scandalous  
**smoakandmirrors:**  
stop bullying cait  
cait change your name  
**caitlinsnow:**  
My screen name? Why?  
It's just my name.  
**smoakandmirrors:**  
sweetie pls

 _14:52_  
**biriswest** sent a message to “ **bi** **as** **hecc** **< 33**.”

 **biriswest:**  
you can't make this shit up  
i stg  
**barryum:**  
you have to admit they're awfully cute  
**lonelyisland:**  
do we?  
**biriswest:**  
ollie pls  
**lonelyisland:**  
jk  
they're adorable

 _14:54_  
**smoakandmirrors** sent a message to “ **garbage** **fire**.”

 **smoakandmirrors:**  
who is with cait rn  
**definitelynotCISco:**  
thatd be me  
sorry i had to put you guys on silent our lecture is about to start  
**smoakandmirrors:**  
oh shit okay  
uhhhh

 **caitlinsnow** changed their name to **snowballin**.

 **barryum:**  
felicity that was you right  
or has vaitlin developef a love of puns  
**lonelyisland:**  
i don't know  
has vailtin developef a love of puns  
**barryum:**  
ollie pls  
we're dating  
**lonelyisland:**  
yes and as your boyfriend i'm entitled to mocking you  
it's only out of love  
**barryum:**  
i'm sure  
**biriswest:**  
he's entitled to some other things too ;)  
**barryum:**  
;)  
**lonelyisland:**  
;)  
**watchmytaillights:**  
ew  
srlsy pls stop  
i can't take it  
there r chldrn here  
contain yourselves  
**lonelyisland:**  
you are the child  
**watchmytaillights:**  
e x a c t l y  
**isreallyspeedy:**  
wally get your ass over here our shift is about to start  
**watchmytaillights:**  
shit ok b rite there  
**notreallyspeedy:**  
ooo  
ill come i love getting free coffee  
**isreallyspeedy:**  
roy is here too  
his shift just ended  
**notreallyspeedy:**  
fuck yea  
**barryum:**  
ah yes i remember our days working at hr jitters  
such good  
so memories  
**smoakandmirrors:**  
barry no  
**lonelyisland:**  
barry no  
**biriswest:**  
barry no  
**notreallyspeedy:**  
barry no  
**watchmytaillights:**  
barry no  
**isreallyspeedy:**  
barry no  
**definitelynotCISco:**  
barry no  
**barryum:**  
barry y e s  
also cisco?? aren't you in a lecture?????? huh??  
**definitelynotCISco:**  
i could feel the meme creeping into my phone  
it has no place here  
**barryum:**  
i was merely reminiscing  
**lonelyisland:**  
you can spell reminiscing  
but not caitlin  
**barryum:**  
says the guy who used to write “cofee” on the blackboard at hr’s  
**lonelyisland:**  
stu  
**biriswest:**  
stu?  
**barryum:**  
who the fuck is stu  
**lonelyisland:**  
*stfu  
i'm leaving  
**barryum:**  
k bye  
jk don't leave ily  
**lonelyisland:**  
….  
i love you too  
**biriswest:**  
and i love you two the most!!  
**barryum:**  
awwwwwwwwwwwww iris  <333  
**lonelyisland:**  
iris west you're the iris best  
i'm so glad i'm dating you  
**watchmytaillights:**  
i don't need this rn i'm working  
**notreallyspeedy:**  
you're not working  
you're flirting with jax  
you're right in front of me don't lie  
**watchmytaillights:**  
w/ever  
**lancelot:**  
yoooo what the fuck  
**biriswest:**  
sara!!!  
**barryum:**  
heckin  
**lonelyisland:**  
...heckin…  
anyway hey  
**lancelot:**  
all the freshies are at hr’s??  
**barryum:**  
uh yea i think  
**lancelot:**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**smoakandmirrors:**  
oh no  
**biriswest:**  
oh dear god  
**lonelyisland:**  
no.  
**barryum:**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
─=≡Σᕕ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)ᕗ  
┬┴┬┴┤ ͜ʖ ͡°) ├┬┴┬┴  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ͜ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)ʖ ͡°)  
**biriswest:**  
barry pls  
**dig:**  
what  
**barryum:**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) hi ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) dig ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**smoakandmirrors:**  
barry i stg  
**dig:**  
why am I here  
I don't even go to school anymore  
**notreallyspeedy:**  
lucky  
**isreallyspeedy:**  
lucky  
**notreallyspeedy:**  
ayyyyyeeeee  
**isreallyspeedy:**  
ayyyyyeeeeeee  
**smoakandmirrors:**  
jesse aren't you working right now  
**isreallyspeedy:**  
i'm setting up the karaoke machine  
you all are coming right?  
**barryum:**  
YES  
**biriswest:**  
ofc sweetie  
**lonelyisland:**  
ye  
**lancelot:**  
fuck yea  
**dig:**  
at jitters?  
sure  
**smoakandmirrors:**  
well cait and i were already planning on going so yea  
**biriswest:**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
**smoakandmirrors:**  
what  
**barryum:**  
oh nothing  
**smoakandmirrors:**  
uhh okay  
well i gotta get to class  
love you all!!  
**biriswest:**  
bye!!  
**lonelyisland:**  
bye  
**barryum:**  
bi bi bi  
speaking of  
iris you and i have to get to the library  
asap  
**irisbest:**  
meet you there?  
**barryum:**  
sure  
bye everyone!  
**lonelyislands:**  
lmao k bye  
**dig:**  
why am I here  
oliver  
I'm not even in school  
**lonelyisland:**  
well we couldn't let you forget all about us, now could we  
**dig:**  
you're funny  
also I know your schedule  
you have class  
get  
**lonelyisland:**  
okay, dad  
**dig:**  
oliver go

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @olibarry


End file.
